<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drink With Me by sorrowful_sun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183215">Drink With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrowful_sun/pseuds/sorrowful_sun'>sorrowful_sun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drinking, Gen, Thoughts about immortality and death, nastya is implied at the end, they are a FOUND FAMILY, yes this is les mis fight me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrowful_sun/pseuds/sorrowful_sun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It’s a sad song / It’s a sad tale, it’s a tragedy / It’s a sad song / But we sing it anyway</i> - Road To Hell II, Hadestown</p><p>Jonny stares at his whiskey and the stars. And thinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonny d'Ville &amp; The Mechanisms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drink With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quiet on the Aurora. For a ship of pirates, this was a surprise. The Mechanisms sat around the table, a strange tension hanging in the air. All was silent, save for the rumbling of the ship beneath them and the clinking of glass as they passed bottles around. Tim’s fingers itched to do something so he grabs his guitar and starts to play. </p><p>Everyone turned their heads to the sound and smiled, grateful for the gunner breaking the silence. The Toy Soldier lines up the spare glasses and uses spoons provided by Brian to play them. Ivy grabs a couple of bottles to blow into. It was Marius who started singing. </p><p>“Drink with me,” he starts, unsure but slowly growing in confidence and volume. His metal fingers tap the table. “To days gone by. Sing with me, the songs we knew.”</p><p>The Toy Soldier, Ashes, Brian and Raphaella glance at each other, reminiscing. </p><p>“Here’s to lovers wed…”<br/>
“...And heroes misled.”</p><p>The Soldier’s time with the Rose Reds was an unforgettable and bloody experience. Despite apparently fighting on the wrong side, it was happy to be involved nonetheless. Ashes watched their drink swirl in the glass with a smile. Posing as a god was a story worthy of the history books. They would never forget Orpheus’ song, the final showdown with Ulysses and the satisfaction of watching the damned planet burn. </p><p>“Here’s to legends dead…”<br/>
“...And gods who had fled.”</p><p>Brian rubs his leg unconsciously as he sings, a tic he picked up ever since he was freed from the awkward position he was hung from. Every day he wishes he could go back and rephrase his words and try harder to convince them. Why Arthur refused to have faith in his son was a riddle even his prophecy filled mind couldn’t comprehend. Raphaella loved exploring the Yggdrasil before ending up in prison. Although from what she got from eavesdropping on Lyfrassir’s conversations to himself about the black box, they had some wild gods. </p><p>“Here’s to them, and here’s to you.”</p><p>Jonny was not at the table, rather leaning against the wall and watching his family have fun from afar. The word family still felt strange on his tongue, but he figured he’d get used to it one day. He would never admit it, but it’s times like this that make his metal heart ache just a little bit, the cogs and gears creaking softly. He wouldn’t know what to do without them. Nastya’s exit has already scarred him and he can only go for so long. </p><p>“Drink with me,” he sings quietly. “To days gone by. Can it be we fear to die?” He looks at each of his friends’ faces, memorising every lock of hair, every bump of skin, every glint of steel. “Will the world remember us when we fall? Could it be our deaths, will mean nothing at all?”</p><p>Marius was chasing Ivy, waving around half a glass bottle that he must have stolen off her and broke. Everyone laughed as she ducks under the table, making the surface jolt. Brian and Tim tried to wrestle the two back into their positions, enjoying the singing before. Jonny turns his gaze to the whiskey in his hand. His black-streaked museful face stares back unhelpfully. They’re immortal space pirates, known for starting havoc through the stars. His heart skips a beat at the thought of death. </p><p>Will it be exciting? Is it even possible? Where and how?</p><p>...Will anyone care? </p><p>Will anyone remember? </p><p>Why the sudden thought?</p><p>He swallows the last of his drink and sighs.<br/>
“Is our lives just one more lie?”</p><p>The other pirates were slightly tipsy now and all have an arm wrapped around each other’s shoulders and singing.<br/>
“Drink with me, to days gone by. To the lives, that used to be.”</p><p>“At the shrine of friendship, never say die!” The Toy Soldier pipes up defiantly. </p><p>“Let the wine of friendship, never run dry!” The clink of glasses rang out loudly. Even Jonny raises his empty one with a smile. </p><p>“Here’s to you, and here’s to me.” </p><p>They end the singing there, moving on to their own things. Tim continues to play guitar in the background, humming quietly as Brian moves to sit behind him and rest his head on his shoulder with a fond smile. Ashes, pulls out a deck of cards and a cigarette and invites Marius to play with them. Ivy makes drunken observations of her surroundings as Raphaella giggles hysterically next to her. The Toy Soldier went around and offered to refill everyone’s glasses while whistling merrily. </p><p>When it got to him, Jonny declined with a nod and walked out the room. </p><p>When no one was looking, he would go on walks around the ship. Sometimes he found places he never knew existed, and sometimes he would speak to the Aurora and clean her up a little. Ever since Nastya left however, she was quieter than ever. The familiar rumble of the engines was now only an echo, and he could have sworn the temperature in the ship would decrease even if it was manually set. Jonny never understood how a hunk of steel and wires could feel but after what Nastya said, it felt like he was walking on a cold corpse. </p><p>“Do I care if I should die? Now that this steel goes on in me?” He sings and asks the empty hallway, his voice echoing back a little. His mechanical heart ticked a little bit faster, as if noticing that it was mentioned, then slowed back down again.</p><p>“Life without my crew means nothing at all. Would they weep, my friends, should all of us fall?” He wondered distantly if they have had similar thoughts to this. It doesn’t <i>feel</i> right to be having thoughts about the concept of death while being immortal. It feels almost smug. Jonny passes the airlocks and stops to look out the window. Inky black streaked with blue and purple dotted with specks of white light filled his vision. He reaches a hand out to touch the glass, almost reaching out for something, some<i>one</i>.</p><p>He closes his eyes and briefly allows himself to picture the coat and calloused hands, listening for her familiar rough accented voice, smelling the veil of rosin that constantly seems to surround her. It ended as quickly as it came and a single tear rolled down his face and onto the metal below. His voice was soft, as if the next few words were only for him and her. </p><p>“Would you weep, my friends, for me?”</p><p>He stays for a moment longer before pulling his arm back and doubling back to go to his crew. His friends. </p><p>His family. </p><p>God he needed a drink.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>—</p>
</div>Somewhere, in the cold embrace of stars and space, a tear rolls down the face of a pale figure clutching a battered scrap of her lover.
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah i was just spitting out sad shit; if you made it this far thanks for reading!</p><p>sorrow_sunny on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>